When Enough is Enough
by Beautiful22
Summary: Emily and Sam are getting tired of Casey and Derek's arguing and decided that they have had enough. Eventual Sam and Emily pairing.


**When Enough is Enough (A Life with Derek FanFic) Rated T**

By Beautiful22

Summary: Derek and Emily have been dating for a couple of months now, while Sam and Casey have been dating for almost a year. However, both people notice that all Derek and Casey do is complain about one another to their significant others. What happens when Sam and Emily realize that enough is enough? First chapter will be told from Emily's point of view. Eventual Sam and Emily pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or it's characters.

It was a Friday night around 11:30 p.m. and Derek and I were in the basement of my house watching "Final Destination 3" on the brand new HDTV flat screen TV that my parents just purchased. It was completely dark in the basement. My parents went out of town for the weekend and it was only natural for me to want my boyfriend to spend the night with me.

I couldn't believe it, it has been two months now that I have been dating Derek Venturi. At first, I used to admire him from afar, but then when this new girl, who is now my best friend Casey moved into our area, I found out that Casey was Derek's new stepsister. When I would go over Casey's house on the weekend, my heart would beat when I would see him come and start picking on her. I even helped him on a French project one time. Eventually, Derek and I started hanging out together and at first, we both decided that we should just remain friends, because we were sick of Casey getting into our business. But then one night, after we hung out, I just couldn't help it, I grabbed Derek's face and kissed him. I have to say, he is an excellent kisser. Then I just went home, we live right next door to each other. A couple of days later, Derek told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me and wanted to know if I wanted to become exclusive with him. I told him yes and we've been together ever since.

I really like our relationship, because not only am I dating the hottest guy in our school, but I have a best friend as well.

Now tonight, I was in his arms and he was dressed in nothing but a wife beater and a pair of blue boxer, while I had on a big nightshirt and wearing a pair of underwear, I felt very sexy. However, watching this movie was scaring me. The scene in which they are on the subway and it starts going all crazy scares the heck out of me. I then scream and the next thing I knew Derek lifted me onto his lap and started rocking me back and forth.

"Don't worry Em, it's only a movie, everything is going to okay", he said while rocking me back and forth with my forehead pressed against his shoulder. Then, I slowly lifted my head up and saw Derek's warm face smiling gently at me. I smiled back at him and touched the side of his face with my hand. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Emily, I never really noticed it before, but you're so beautiful. I mean I always thought you were beautiful, but now, you just look incredible", he said softly.

I blushed and said,

"Why thanks Derek, you know, you always look good to me."

He smiled at me and said,

"Why thank you, baby."

He then kissed me on the forehead and then we tried to continue to watch the movie, but it was an unsuccessful attempt. Derek learned down and kissed me on the lips. As we hungrily kissed one another, his lips moved from my mouth to the tip of my chin, then to my neck and as he kissed me on my neck, I started moaning. It felt so good. I felt as though I wanted to go to the next level. Derek stopped kissing my neck and I motioned for him to take off my nightshirt, while I was taking off his wife beater. He then started kissing down my down chest to my stomach until he reached my underwear. However, I knew that I wasn't ready for the next level until I had my birth control.

"Hey Em baby, you want to go to the next level", he whispered looking up at me and licking my belly button. It felt so good, but knew that I couldn't give in.

"No babes, sorry, but I'm not. Until I get my birth control, let's just wait", I whispered pulling him up.

"Don't apologize. I like the fact that you're making us wait. Most girls would have given in. This makes me like you even more", he said to me as he leaned down to kiss me. "That's why I'm glad we're together, you're beautiful and smart".

I smiled at him and then he laid his head on my chest and we talked quietly until we both fell asleep.

The next morning, I heard a knock on the basement door. I didn't feel like answering it, but someone just kept knocking and knocking. Maybe they would go away if I didn't answer the door. I was too comfortable. Derek and I fell asleep in each other's arms and his head was still resting on my chest. I gently rubbed my fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping and I didn't want anyone to ruin our moment. But someone kept knocking and knocking until finally, I heard the door open and I immediately jumped up waking up Derek.

"Babe, what's wrong", he asked in a groggy voice.

"Someone is trying to get in" I whispered.

I then heard footsteps and I quickly reached for my nightshirt and threw it on, while Derek threw on his wife beater but it was inside out. Finally, when the person came downstairs, we both realized it was Casey!

"Casey, what do you want", I yelled.

"Jeez Casey, what the hell are you doing here", Derek yelled angrily.

"Gee, good morning to you too. I tried to call you this morning to see if you wanted to go shopping, but when no one picked up the phone, I got worried. So, I took the spare key, which is under the mat in the front of your house, opened the door and tried looking for you. When I couldn't find you anywhere upstairs, I decided to check downstairs and now I see that you're more than okay", Casey said while pointed to my disheveled hair then Derek's inside out wife beater.

"Casey, it's not what you think. Nothing happened we were both asleep", I said to her.

"Em, don't explain anything to her. Casey has to understand that what we do is our business and she needs to stay out of it", he yelled.

"Well shoot me down for being concerned about my best friend Derek why don't cha. I just wanted to make sure Emily was okay", she yelled back.

"Well she's fine, she's with me and that's it. Do I ever bother you when you and Sam when the two of you are in your room by yourselves when Dad and Nora aren't home", he retorted at her.

"Yes, I recall that one time when……" she continued to say. The two of them yelled at each other for at least a good ten minutes, until Casey calmed down and said,

"Hey Emily, will you please go shopping with me this morning, I need to find a new outfit for tonight. Sam and I are celebrating out eleventh month anniversary and I really need your help".

"Sure, what time", I asked slightly irritated.

"Let's go around twelve, it's now 10", she said cheerfully.

"Okay cool", I said.

"Okay, see ya Em", she said then she ran up the steps and out of the house.

I could tell that Derek was irritated and so was I.

"Gosh, why can't she learn how to mind her own business", he said angrily as he sat down on the couch and put his hands on his face, "There we were, sleeping peacefully, sharing a beautiful moment and minding our own business, then she comes knocking on the door all loudly disturbing our beautiful moment. I swear to goodness she gets on my damn nerves! Then she comes down here and asks you to go shopping because her and Sam have some stupid anniversary. She's so frickin selfish that it makes me sick "

I had put my hands on his shoulders and said to him quietly,

"Baby look, don't let her get you too upset. Look, I have a whole hour before I have to shopping with her and then tonight, we'll do what we did last night. Does that make you feel better?" I started licking his ear and he started laughing then he took me his arms and we made out for another hour until it was time for me to get ready.

To Be Continued, please read and respond.


End file.
